A Wizard's Honour
by Antagonist Len
Summary: When severus Snape has to repay a Wizards Debt, what will come of it? Ecpecially if he owes it to one Sirius Black. He seem to be in quite a situation. Though all bad things have their good sides.
1. Prologue ,AN ,Challenge ,Thanks ,Credits

  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus Snape was not pleased to have his lecture interrupted by an insistent knocking. Pausing his pacing, he turned to the door, crossed his arms, and snapped,   
  
"Enter!"  
  
He had been expecting some idiotic student to terrify, or Dumbledore wanting a word with him again-- even bloody Potter would have been a preferred choice to come waltzing in to his class!   
  
But no such luck. The unexpected guest stauntered in with a cheery, "Hello, Snape!"  
  
It just had to be bloody Sirius Black.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here Black? I was in the middle of a lecture- which you so generously interrupted- shouldn't you be cowering in some distant country, as far away from here as possible?"   
  
"Oh I was....and enjoying myself too. In the sun! Oh wait, I shouldn't mention that around you, should I? You might bite." There was an audible snicker behind Snape at that comment.  
  
"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Mr. Brass, for disturbing the class. Now get back to your antidotes!" Severus barked. "Black. My office. NOW!"   
  
Opening the door for Black, Snape waited for him to pass before addressing the class. "If any of you do anything out of line while I'm gone it shall be a hundred points from your House, and detention for a week. Now continue making the antidotes. You shall all be testing them on yourselves later," with that he followed Black to his office.  
  
"What is so important that you had to drag your sorry arse all the way here, Black?" Severus sneered.  
  
"Look, Snape, I don't want to be in your company any more than you want to be in mine, so lets get this over with."  
  
"Feel free to start explaining then."  
  
"Well I was enjoying myself immensly on a tropical island for the last six years-- sun, drinks, women. What more would you want? Then-"  
  
"I thought you were in a hurry! So get to the point," Severus snapped.  
  
"As I was saying, I was enjoying myself immensy when Harry showed up."  
  
"This is about bloody Potter!?" Snape exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the table.  
  
"No! Will you just shut up and let me tell the damn story, Snape?"  
  
"Please do, and hurry with it," the professor growled.  
  
"I was in the middle of recieving a lovely back-rub from this sexy topless beauty when Harry showed up. He said he's been looking for me for six years ever since the Final Battle. Of course I had no idea the kid missed me so much. So he insisted I go back to England with him, and that's how I ended up here," said Black with a smile.  
  
"As much as I love hearing about your lovely family matters with Potter you still haven't told me what you are doing _here_!" Severus said emphatically.  
  
"I'm getting there! Stop interrupting me," blurted Sirius.  
  
"Get on with it then. I have a class to look after, I'd appreciate it if you'd make it quick."  
  
"It turned out that Harry wanted nothing to do with me. He was quite angry with me taking off like that. After the whole thing with your boss was over. I was just taking some time to myself."  
  
Severus had to bite his tongue not to interrupt.  
  
"Actually it was Hermione Granger that had wanted to see me. She's one fine girl let me tell ya-"  
  
"Stop getting off the topic, for Merlin's sake Black! Get to the bloody _meaning_ of your visit already!" Severus hollered once more.  
  
"Anyway, it seems that Hermione and I had gotten up to some _funa_ after the Final Battle. She was probably too drunk to use any protection and now I am the father of two little brats," said Black with a sneer apparent in his voice.  
  
"As interesting all this might be to you, I don't happen to give a damn. And yet you still haven't explained why you are here, so get on with it."  
  
"You should rememer one little incident during the Final Battle. It involved me saving your life."  
  
"I remember you being too idiotic to heed my warning, thus stepping in front of a lethal curse. Sadly a talented mediwizard was there and managed to save you in the nick of time."  
  
"Even so I still took that curse which was meant for you, and so saved your life. That is a Wizards Debt," said Black while pulling out some ruffled papers from his jacket. "You should just sign here."  
  
"Oh no you don't! You got yourself into this mess and I am not going to get involved. There is no way you can make me do this!"  
  
"Face it, old man, Wizard's Debt is something you can't turn away from. Since you haven't managed to redeem yourself from it so far, I have a right to ask anything from you. I ask for you to marry Hermione."  
  
"Marry Miss Granger? Why me out of all the other wizards?"  
  
"Because the Wizarding Law of United Kingdom states that a witch with children must be married to the father or somone the father chooses, unless said father is deceased."  
  
"So decease then," Severus snarled.  
  
"You might enjoy it, but I'm very happy with my current life and hold no desire to leave it."  
  
"For Merlin's sake just marry the girl and get over with it. No need to bring me into this."   
  
"I'm not a man to settle down. I like my freedom. Out of all the men not married yet in this country, you were the best choice."  
  
"Have you even thought about how Miss Granger will feel about it? Do you think she'll be pleased?!" Severus was becoming desperate.  
  
"I don't really care, as long as it's not me getting married. There is nothing that outranks a Wizard's Debt, Snape, so just go ahead and sign the damn marriage license," growled Black.  
  
Reluctantly, Severus picked up a quill and signed the contract.  
  
"Now get out of here, Black," he growled, "and by Merlin if you ever show your face here again..."  
  
"No worries, I have no reason whatsoever to return here. Your wife shall arrive tomorrow," Black yelled back at him over his shoulder before dissapearing up and away from the dungeons, leaving Snape to get back to the class.  
  
"What are you all staring at?! Get back to your cauldrons!" yelled Snape. Still he couldn't help thinking, _What have I gotten myself into..._  
  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Huge Thank You's for my two wonderful beta's Xan and Shon!!!  
  
Authors Note:  
The fic will contain spoilers for OotP. If you do not wish to know certain details not having read the book yet. Return to it once you've finished reading Rowlings jewel.  
This is written as an answer to the   
  
  
"You Ain't My Daddy!" Challenge By Severely Snaped.  
  
"You Ain't My Daddy!----SHUT UP!"  
  
I know---crazy WIKTT challenge, huh? But I thought this might be a lil' different. Okay, boys and girls and Slytherins (and a few Ravenclaws...), here's the premise:  
  
Severus Snape becomes a step-dad to Hermione's kid(s). 'Nuff said. The story must center around Hermione's constant need for someone to watch or discipline her unruly brat. I don't care who the father is or the circumstances behind it---that's all up to YOU!  
  
The word "wookie" must be mentioned at some point.  
  
Filch has to baby-sit at least once (not by choice on either party!)  
  
Severus does not like children...just joking, that's pretty much a given, huh?!  
  
The text must contain three (or more) of the following phrases:  
"Yes, I know why tigers eat their young---I just cannot fathom putting something that disgusting in my mouth!"  
  
"You ain't my daddy!"---or for the more proper English dialect, "You're not my father!"  
  
"So help me God, I will beat you like a red-headed step-child!" (although the kid in question does NOT have to be red-headed, mind you!)  
  
"Does this look like a daycare to you?"  
  
"Look, I'll only be gone five minutes, I promise!"  
  
"This is all your fault, Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"That is a 'cauldron', it's not a pail and shovel!"  
  
"Well, I see Miss Granger has kept herself busy over the years!"  
  
"...probably gets it from his/her father!"  
  
"They never tell you about these things in school."  
  
"Why doesn't my sandcastle look like that?"  
  
"I know there's an entrance around here somewhere, but I can't seem to remember as to where."  
  
"Harry, you really piss me off sometimes---but I love you anway."  
  
"I am not putting that thing ANYWHERE near me!"  
  
"You look so much like your father!"  
  
"Has anyone seen my Tonka truck/Powerpuff Girl?"  
  
"I don't like you any farther than I can throw you!"  
  
"He thinks I'm playin' with him, and I'm NOT!"  
  
Soooo, there you have it. Have fun. Run with it...give it life. Make me proud. *sniff!* *wipes away tear*  
  
Good luck and have FUN!  
  
  
Sincerely, Severely Snaped   
  
Severly Snaped can be found at:  
  
  
  
  
That was obviously the challenge.  
  
Sadly I won't be updating reguralry, I don't have regural computer access at the moment so that makes it quite impossible. I also have studies to keep up with.  
But fear not! I never abandon a story written for a challenge!  
Meaning this fic shall be completed unless the unfortunate even of my demise happens before(and dying is not on my schedule for a good many years yet).  
  
  
The following part shall gain more notes as the story progresses and chapters are uploaded. All AN's shall stay on this page. They will be updated along with the story. I find it very distracting and annoying to read AN's in the middle of chapters/fics. All Thank You's and ansers to reviewers questions will also be here under the appointed chapters notes.  
  
Read on only at your own risk. The following will contain spoilers for the story.  
  
  
S  
  
P  
  
O  
  
I  
  
L  
  
E  
  
R  
  
  
S  
  
P  
  
A  
  
C  
  
E  
  
  
Prologue:  
I along everyone else who have read OotP know that Sirius is dead. However I begun this fic before June 21. But not to have it labeled as an AU I made some changes. Sirius is still the father. How that was managed will be explained shortly in Chapter 1. The Prologue did not suffer serious changes, just some minor adjustments and a change of a name. This fic however is not about Sirius as much as it is about Severus, Hermione and two little brats.  
  
If you wish to know more about certain details mentioned off-hand in the story, ask politely and there's a possibility that I will write a short ficlet explaining it more fully. Or you might just ask for a simple explenation which you shall recieve in a personal e-mail(provided that you leave an address). It will also be included in the next update of the story on this same page under the notes for the chapter in question.  
  
Mr. Brass - just a character mentioned in passing. His name comes from the word 'brassy' which is a synonyme for 'insolent'. Rather fitting for the insolent brat that he is.  
  
The idea of requesting a favor for a Wizard's Debt is not originally mine. I applied it to this story and made some small adjustments(which will also be explained more fully in Chapter 1).  
The first place I saw that used was 'Serpent's Bride' by reiko.   
That fic is a very good read and I strongly suggest you all to read it, if you already haven't that is. It is not a SS/HG fic, but D/G instead. But people! Don't be so single minded to limit yourself to just one ship! Explore! So go read, after you have read this of course.  
The link to reiko's wonderful story follows here:  
  
FF.net "storyid=610745"   
  
Enjoy!  
  
My regards to:  
  
Joanne-Davenport  
And it's getting funnier...  
  
Idamae  
Thank you! Well this new chapter might give you a bit more ideas aout that, but I won't guarantee too much.  
  
Elenora  
Well I've been reading SS/HG too much to have Sirius as the hero or the like. Siri!Jerk is just so much more natural to me. But I am sad about him dying. He's alive here though! Be glad for it.  
I'm so glad my Snape hasn't gone all mushy.  
And if you read the part before you know I will continue this. It's for a challenge!  
  
QueenBonnie  
Oh yes, it definetely won't be easy for them. *grin*  
  
fcuking cathy  
Thanks! Well it will be slow in some parts, but I hope you'll still enjoy it!  
  
Dee Winston  
Thank you! I found the challenge interesting as well. Obviously or this fic wouldn't exist... *smile*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Well 'Gil' is meant to be just the way he is. The constant useage of 'mate' is intended. And the nickname 'Gil' I picked up from Longing for Lethe by pandorabox82 AKA Steph, which can be found at:  
  
FF.net "storyid=596855"  
  
Mind you, her 'Gil' is different from mine, a lot more developed and nicer. It's a SS/HG story. So if you haven't read it yet. Do so after you finish with mine.  
  
I myself would have called him Roy, but that made me think of Louis IV and even if there are certain similarities between the two I couldn't bring myself to disgrace the king like that.  
Just as Gil's 'mate' is intended so is Sebastian Sanglorn's 'ah' 'oh'. His name has no special meaning except I really like it. If you come up with one let me know too.  
  
Maybe I should warn you all that I'm prone to make Albus Dumbledore a dirty old man in SS/HG stories. Don't ask me why. Just with his brother and all his weirdness I simply can't think of him much differently.   
A shameless bit of self-promotion:  
Check out my story 'Tears of the Mighty', which is centered on Dumbledore. SS/HG is mentioned though. It's a bit sad so if you're one of the humour seeking readers: Read at your own risk! Dumbledore is not a dirty old man, he's a calculating ruler...  
  
FF.net "storyid=1383121"   
  
Mr. Timor's name comes from the word 'timorous', which means afraid, scared, frightened etc. I think it suits him.   
Len  
  
P.S. This should be in essence a simple Author's Note. It seems more like a dry business letter to me...  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  
Hogwarts' library was said to be one of the best in the world, yet it had absolutely nothing on the recent dealings of living witches and wizards.  
  
Severus Snape had no interest to what crazy acts Newt Scamander got up to in the sixties. He was looking for recent information on the dealings of one Hermione Granger. Well, to be more accurate, it would be Hermione _Snape_ now.  
  
He couldn't help but cringe at that thought. This was all Black's fault. Getting the girl pregnant at random, and then leaving him to take care of it was so predictable.  
  
Bloody ancient Wizarding laws. There was no possible loophole either. If Sirius Black didn't want to marry the mother of his children himself, everything was perfectly fine as long as he got someone else to marry her in his place. Even if that someone else was unwilling. Sadly, there was no possible way to cancel the Wizards Debt Severus owed Black.  
  
He couldn't fathom why a thing like that was kept in such high graces in the Wizarding World. Most of the people didn't even understand what it meant. The common misbelief was that a Wizards Debt was repaid by returning the favour and saving the life of the person you were indebted to. Hmph! If only it were that easy.  
  
Instead, both persons involved would owe each other a favour. In most cases the parties involved would just give up their favour, and reclaim back their own, relieving both participants of their duty.  
  
But he had had nothing to offer Black in return for the 'favour,' and now he was stuck marrying Hermione Granger.   
  
With twins.  
  
Black's twins.  
  
He had never thought he'd regret his decision to stick with researching potions to destroy Voldemort instead of helping the others research for a way to get Black back to the land of the living. They had gotten Black back in any case and he had no favour to claim from Black, thus granting him release from the impending start of his marriage, or in other words, his doom.  
  
Things were definitely not looking good for him.  
  
He desperately needed more information on Hogwart's Notorious Know-It-All. After all, he couldn't just start living with the damned chit without knowing the first thing about her. He didn't remember much about her from her time in Hogwarts. He had always been more concentrated on Potter than to pay unnessecary attention to her sideline persona. And he did not want to be faced with any more nasty surprises about this _situation_ he'd gotten mixed up in. Better to do some research than know nothing.  
  
***  
  
With a annoyed sigh he snapped shut the collection of old newspapers. All he'd been able to find on Hermione Granger, no, Hermione Snape, was just useless gossip. He was not in the least interested in reading about some silly rumour about her and a goblin she ran off with and who fathered her children. Of course, considering that the true father was Black maybe the goblin theory wasn't all that off. Black sure reminded him of one, both in looks _and_ personality.  
  
Hogwarts' library was well known concerning its ancient and rare texts, but it was nothing compared to the magical section of Oxford's Obscure Findings Library. Which true to its motto, "We have every book, and every rhyme. Just return your book back on time," had almost everything one was interested in-- even the latest happenings in the Wizarding World. To Severus' luck, a good family friend of many years happened to work there. Meaning that he would be privy to some of the more private information that most of the public didn't have access.  
  
Thankfully, all of his classes were over for the day, and it wasn't difficult to receive permission from the Headmaster to visit Oxford for the evening. Being a Friday, he didn't have to hurry much in getting back either, after all, his new wife would arrive tomorrow. It was also a good time to discuss the situation with Albus, though the old man probably already knew. _Blast_ him. Getting up, Severus reshelved all the books and newspapers and made his way to the Headmaster's office.  
  
***  
  
Severus hadn't liked the way Albus had twinkled at him. It was unnerving. The Headmaster hadn't been shocked in the slightest upon hearing the predicament Severus had gotten mixed up in. He was also glad to provide them with extra rooms in the dungeons. But the twinkle in his eyes, and the way he had smiled... Severus was beginning to fear. Blasted Albus had to have something planned. Something that Severus was sure of would not be good for him. When the Headmaster of Hogwarts started meddling with things disaster was soon to follow.  
  
It seems that Severus Snape was one of the few individuals capable of keeping a straight line of thought while traveling by Floo. Though sometimes getting lost in ones thoughts and not noticing the surroundings can be bad. So instead of his usual graceful exit from the floo he arrived headfirst and knocked over some woman. Just to prove his rotten luck in the world the woman had just been in the middle of a fight with some man. In her anger the contents of a vase were thrown into Severus' face instead of the man they were originally intended for.  
  
"I don't like you any farther than I can throw you!" and with that statement the woman stormed out.  
  
Severus was reaching for his wand to clean up his face and clothes, and he was just about to utter the incantation when the man who had been on the receiving end of the woman's wrath threw his arms around in a ceasefire fashion.  
  
"Stop! Magic is not to be used inside the library! It has unfortunate consequences, I speak from experience, sir...?  
  
Severus frowned. "And how would you suggest with your supreme intelligence I get this reeking substance off myself then?" he spat at the man. Looking more closely he added with a glare, "Mr. Timor."  
  
Recognition dawned in the man's eyes and he gulped quite vociferously.  
  
"Well, er, you see Prof- Professor Snape, sir. You could ask one of the staff, sir, to cast a cleansing charm on you, sir, Professor Snape, sir," the young man stuttered.  
  
"I suggest you go and fetch me one then, boy!" he snapped angrily.  
  
While the boy all but ran away to get someone he muttered to himself, "Hufflepuffs never change."  
  
Bloody library rules. Now he had to sit around and wait for someone to come and cast a simple cleaning charm on him. It would be so much easier to just have the spell cast on his own. Sighing he rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling the beginnings of a headache. This day couldn't possibly get any worse than this.  
  
"You must be the unfortunate victim of the vase-attack then!" said a disgustingly cheerful voice. "No need to worry mate! We'll have you cleaned up and smelling fresh and flowery instead of the other end of flowery," the man said winking at him and giggling at his own horrendous pun. "Scougrify." was said before Severus had any time to protest. He just hoped that Gilderoy Lockhart had improved his casting skills and he wouldn't end up with no skin or looking like a newt. Anything was possible with that imbecile.  
  
"So mate, call _me_ Gil, I insist, what can I help you with!?"  
  
***  
  
This was absolute hell. He had to follow bloody _Gilderoy Lockhart_ around the library while the latter blabbed on about meaningless matters.  
  
"...noticed myself on some of these covers... she says she'd die for me, asked my autograph... done great things... thought about going back to the field..."  
  
No, it was better to keep him tuned out. Nothing that mattered ever came out if his mouth.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
Coming out of the blank state his mind had reverted into he found himself at Sebastian's office.   
  
Sebastian Sanglorn was a relative of his from his mother's side. They didn't keep in touch a lot except for the seasonal greetings and well wishes on birthdays and other times of celebration. Severus, antisocial man that he was, still kept all the traditions he was expected to follow as a pure-blooded wizard. Having relations such as his with Sebastian came with quite a few pros, definitely outnumbering the small annoyances of remembering his relatives on all occasions.  
  
"Sebastian, I appreciate you making time for me in your busy schedule," he said detachedly. Of course the way you had to act around them all was not the most enjoyable experience.  
  
"Oh! It was nothing Severus, now I understood that you wanted some records on a," he looked down to his parchment. "Hermione Granger. Everything we have on her from the last six years."  
  
"Yes, that would be correct. And if you could add some documentation that is not in the public part of the library I would be most grateful,"'  
  
"Ah! I had a feeling you would ask me that so I already took care of it. All of that material is with the rest. Once you're done Gil here will take them all back to theire proper places," said Sebastian with a sickening smile. "Gil will also be with you during your stay assisting you,"  
  
"Yes, sir!" was heard, cheerily answering that comment. "I'll take him right there! Follow me mate!"   
  
***  
  
"Well, I see Miss Granger has kept herself busy over the years!" said Lockhart. "You'll have plenty of work with sorting through all of that young lassies doings."  
  
He was surprisingly accurate in his statement. The pile on the small table was frighteningly large.  
  
"Now what should I do for you mate?" Lockhart enquiered. "Sort through the documents? Take notes? Anything else, mate?"  
  
The irritating idiot just couldn't leave him to do it himself in peace. With his meddlings this was bond to take much longer than intended.  
  
"Get me a cup of coffee for starters. And it better be perfect. Black, with 462 grains of sugar in it. And count them yourself, no magic, do it by hand. take your time. _This should get him out of my way for some time..._"   
  
"Look, I'll only be gone five minutes, I promise!" he smiled. "You'll have your coffee soon, mate!"  
  
With a relieved sigh he sat down and started looking at all the information before him.  
  
***  
  
Severus entered his chambers and went straight to the whisky container. Pouring himself a glass he took a swig, only to spit it out the next moment.  
Whatever this sugary-sweet ointment was, it was definetely not firewhiskey. It was by no means even an alchoholic beverage.  
  
Narrowing his eyes at it he noticed a slip of parchment  
  
_I have made the necessary adjustments to your rooms for the arriving family. A room for the children has been added. All things that might prove dangerous to them have been moved to the new storage room next to you office.  
Enjoy your improved quarters, daddy!  
  
Albus  
_   
This was a fitting end to his day of horrors. Angrily, he threw the glass into the corner, shattering it and it's contents against the wall. Turning around with a growl, he stomped to his bedroom.  
  
After taking a Deep Dreams Solution, he was asleep before he had time to notice his new and enlarged bed.  
  
  
  



End file.
